The present invention is related to compression caps, and more particularly to compression caps used in plumbing connections.
Compression caps are well known for connecting a section of pipe or tubing to a fitting. The current method is a metal band that is positioned and crimped onto the end of a pipe or tube to secure the tube to a fitting. The cap is crimped using a specially designed tool. These caps may be used in a wide variety of plumbing applications including recreational vehicles, modular homes, marine crafts and beverage dispensing machines.
The proper positioning of the compression caps on the pipe ends is important. Accordingly, the present caps are designed to enhance the likelihood that the cap will be properly positioned. One such cap is sold by Stadler-Viega of Bedford, Mass. under the Pureflow trademark. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, this cap 100 includes a shoulder 110 at one end 120 to provide a positive stop for the pipe 130 within the cap. The cap also defines a “witness window” 115 to permit visual observation and confirmation that the pipe is properly positioned within the cap end against the flange 110. The flange 110 assists in properly positioning the cap on the tube end.
Unfortunately, there are difficulties in the installation of conventional compression caps. After a cap is placed on the end of the pipe, it must be physically held in place until the fitting is inserted into the pipe and the cap is compressed, which requires two hands. If this is not done, the cap may fall off the tube. This problem is exacerbated when the installation of a cap is attempted in a tight space, because the user may only be able to reach the pipe and the cap with one hand.